Akatsuki y un bebé
by Ana y Camila
Summary: Descubre que pasa si Akatsuki recluta a un bebé...quieres saber? a que si! solo leelo XD


Disclaimer: Los personajes usados aquí son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, favor de reírse descontroladamente de lo contrario deberá pagar 5 $. Tengan en cuenta que lo escribí a mitad de la noche ya que estaba con insomnio ¡Disfrútenlo!

Se encontraba cierto enmascarado paseando por el bosque mientras que tarareaba una cancioncita (muy gay por cierto) hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos.

-Qui-quien anda ahí - dijo Tobi muy nerviosamente-¡Se karate!- dijo Tobi poniéndose en posición de " ataque"

Tobi se fue acercando lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, abrió los arbustos y encontró: Un bebé

-Oh, es solo un bebé. Bueno, adiós bebé- Tobi se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de marcharse hasta que se detuvo y, por una extraña razón, un foquito se prendió encima de su cabeza. Tomó al bebé en brazos y se lo llevó. Al llegar a la Akatsuki-cueva-medio-casa, entró a corriendo pero un jalón lo detuvo.

-Alto ahí- dijo Pein mientras lo sostenía de la capa

-Ho-hola líder-sama- saludó Tobi muy nerviosamente

-Que es lo que escondes- dijo Pein muy serio

-Na-nada lidercito- respondió Tobi pero un pequeño llanto lo interrumpió

-Que es eso… ¡Pero si es un bebé!- gritó Pein muy impresionado

- ¡Buaaa!- lloraba el bebé

- ¡Tobi, de donde sacaste un bebé!- gritó Pein

-Estaba en un arbusto y lo traje para acá- se justificó Tobi

- ¡Y que te hizo pensar que podías traerlo!- Pein seguía gritando

-Que #$% pasa acá, trato de dormir- el jashinista hizo su aparición

-Lo que ocurre es Tobi trajo un bebé- dijo Pein

- ¿Un bebé? Genial, mientras más jóvenes sean mis sacrificios: mejor!- dijo Hidan mientras sacaba su guadaña

-No sacrificaremos al bebé- dijo Pein

Hidan solo bufó.

- ¿Qué acurre?- nuestro no muy querido Deidara hizo su aparición

-Tobi trajo un bebé- le dijo Hidan

- ¿Un bebé? ¡Y si nos quedamos con el bebé y echamos a Tobi!- dijo Deidara muy feliz

-No, Deidara- le dijo Pein

-Doug!- dijo Deidara al estilo de Homero Simpson

-Y que aremos con el bebé- dijo Hidan

-Hay que conservarlo!- dijo Tobi- Tobi lo alimentara, lo bañara. Lo sacara a pasear, limpiara los que hace-

-Tobi, no es una mascota- dijo Pein- Además, que se supone que hagamos con un bebé-

-Podríamos entrenarlo para que sea un gran Akatsuki, no?- dijo Tobi

-No suena mal- dijo Pein reconsiderando la idea de Tobi-Esta bien, conservaremos al bebé. Deidara, llama a los demás, que bajen a la sala-

Deidara se fue a llamar a los demás, luego de un rato todos llegaron y cuando Pein les conto sobre el bebé Konan dijo:

-¡Como se les acurre!- gritó Konan

-Que pasa, Konan- dijo Pein algo confundido

-Este bebé seguramente tiene familia y lo estarán buscando- dijo Konan

-Entonces pongamos un letrero y que nos llamen si el bebé es suyo- dijo Pein

-Así, si- dijo Konan mas aliviada

- ¡Quiero leche con chocolate!- dijo el bebé

-Pero si hablaba- dijo Kisame

-Pues claro que si, tendrá como 3 años- dijo Konan

- ¡Quiero leche con chocolate!- dijo el bebé

- ¡Que alguien le de leche con chocolate para que se calle!-dijo Deidara

-Aquí tienes-dijo Itachi que le había dado un tazón de leche con chocolate al bebé y el bebé se cayó

-Bien, ya se hace de noche así que todos a dormir- dijo Pein mientras bostezaba

-Y con quien dormirá el bebé- preguntó Kakuzu

- ¡**Con migo**!- dijo Zetsu

-No, se que intentaras comértelo- dijo Pein

-No, como crees- dijo Zetsu, se le notaba el sarcasmo

-Que duerma con Konan- dijo Deidara

- ¡Porque con migo!- dijo Konan

-Eres mujer, no? Tienes instinto maternal y todo eso, no?- dijo Deidara

Konan simplemente ignoro su comentario.

-Hay que turnarnos, que cada noche le toque a cada uno- dijo Pein- ¿Están de acuerdo, chicos?- Todos asintieron con la cabeza-Primero le tocará a Deidara-

-¡Porque yo primero!- se quejó Deidara

Pein le lanzo una fría mirada.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Deidara

Todos se fueron a dormir y Deidara se dirigió a su habitación junto con el bebé.

-Suficiente es con soportar al bebé que es Tobi- dijo Deidara mientras veía como Tobi dormía abrazado con una mantita amarilla-Bien, a dormir-

-¡No!- respondió el bebé , se dirigió hacia la cama de Deidara y empezó a saltar

-Esta será una larga noche, hunn- dijo Deidara volteando la mirada

Al día siguiente…

Todos se encontraban en la cocina desayunando.

-Como le habrá ido a Deidara-dijo Kisame

-Mira, ahí viene- dijo Itachi

Deidara estaba todo ojeroso y con el cabello alborotado y manchas de… vomito? Tenía al bebé en brazos mientras este le mordía el brazo. El pobre Deidara apenas se mantenía en pie, tenía la apariencia de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-Deidara, que te pasó- preguntó Kisame al ver a Deidara todo… mal?

-El bebé fue lo que pasó- contestó Deidara

-¿Tan malo es?- dijo Kisame

-Estuvo saltando y mordiendo mi brazo toda la noche y no sé como Tobi durmió como si nada-

-Eso es porque no sabes como controlarlo-dijo Itachi mientras comía un sándwich

-Ah, y tu si sabes, eh?- dijo Deidara

-Probablemente-contestó Itachi

-Entonces cuídalo tú esta noche- dijo Deidara

-Como quieras- dijo Itachi todo calmado

-Que bien que yo estaré de misión por unos días-dijo Kisame-Hablando de eso, ya me tengo que ir adiós y suerte- y Kisame se dirigió a la puerta pero no, no la abrió y salió, sino que la atravesó claro, rompiéndola

-Que fue eso-dijo Deidara extrañado

-No sé y no quiero saberlo- respondió Itachi

Después del desayuno…

-Bien ahora entrenaremos al bebé-dijo Pein

-Oh, espere. Primero deberíamos ponerle nombre al bebé- dijo Tobi

-Muy bien, como deberíamos llamarlo- dijo Pein

-¡Oli!- gritó el bebé

-Deberíamos ponerle Jack-dijo Zetsu ignorando al bebé

- ¡Oli!- seguía gritando el bebé

-No, yo creo que mejor le caería Junior- dijo Deidara

- ¡Oli!-

-Hay que ponerle Ashley!- dijo Tobi

-Tobi, es un niño-dijo Deidara

-Oigan… creo que el bebé se llama Oli- dijo Itachi

-Y como lo sabes- dijo Kakuzu

-Oh no lo sé…. Será tal vez porque lo estuvo gritando?-

-Bien, ahora será Oli- dijo Pein-Ahora a entrenarlo-

-Haber, lo primero que harás será descuartizar a Deidara con esto- dijo mientras señalaba su guadaña

-¡Hidan!- gritó Deidara

-Que! Así sabrá como destruir a sus enemigos- se justificó Hidan, Deidara solo lo miró volteando los ojos.

Después de un largo rato de entrenamiento…

-Estoy exhausto- dijo Deidara

-Al menos el bebé sabe como golpear en el estomago- dijo Zetsu

-Si, pero por que tenía que ser yo el blanco del bebé- dijo Deidara todo adolorido

El bebé soltó unas risitas.

-Espera, que tienes ahí- dijo Kakuzu refiriéndose al bebé-¡Pero si es mi billetera!-

-Este bebé es más listo de lo que pensé- dijo Konan

-¡Devuélveme eso!-dijo Kakuzu tratando de quitarle la billetera pero Oli lo golpeo en el estomago-Esta bien, te la regalo-dijo Kakuzu mientras caía al piso

-Oigan, Oli esta sucio- dijo Hidan

-Que Itachi lo bañe, él es el gran experto con bebés- dijo Deidara con sarcasmo evidente

-Como quieran- Itachi se fue con el bebé a bañarlo

En el baño…

-No quiero bañarme-dijo Oli

Itachi lo cargó y lo metió en la bañera.

El bebé se puso a jugar con el agua salpicando todo.

-Bien, ya estas limpio- dijo Itachi y lo envolvió en una toalla y lo cargó y salió de la ducha.

-Yo lo baño ustedes limpian lo que hizo en el baño-dijo Itachi a todos los demás

Itachi secó al bebé y lo vistió.

-Bien, yo ya me voy a dormir- dijo Itachi mientras se iba con el bebé

-¡No voy a dormir!- dijo Oli

-Como quieras…pero si no duermes el espagueti mágico volador vendrá y te comerá vivo- dijo Itachi muy tranquilo

-¿En serio?- dijo Oli

-Si, así que yo te recomiendo dormir ahora- le dijo Itachi

-Esta bien- y el bebé se echó a dormir

Al día siguiente…

-Me muero por ver a Itachi, seguro esta todo ojeroso y seguro hasta le salieron canas verdes-dijo Deidara muy emocionado

-Hola-saludó Itachi que acababa de llegar y se veía bien, no estaba ni ojeroso ni con vomito ni con marcas de mordedura.

-¿No te hizo nada el bebé?-pregunto Deidara

-No- respondió Itachi

-Al parecer le caes bien- dijo Hidan

-Pero como haces para que no te irrite- dijo Deidara

-Recuerda que Itachi es el único que tiene un hermano menor- dijo Konan mientras tomaba un café

-Oh, cierto- dijo Deidara

-Pero este bebé es peor que Sasuke cuando era bebé-dijo Itachi-Y creo que ya le agarré cariño-en eso suena el timbre

-Yo voy a abrir- dijo Kakuzu, se dirigió a la puerta-¿Si, a quien busca?-

-Hola, aquí esta mi bebé?- dijo una mujer con cabello… al tacho la descripción! Era Kurenai y punto!

-¡Mamá!- el bebé salió y abrazó a su mamá quien lo tomo en brazos

-Gracias por cuidarlo, adiós-

-Bien, al parecer no podremos reclutarlo- dijo Pein

-Adiós Oli- se despidió Tobi

-Me causaste problemas, pero te extrañare monstruito- dijo Deidara

-Recuerda que Jashin-sama esta contigo-

-Jashin- repitió el bebé

-Espero que seas un gran y **sabroso **ninja- dijo Zetsu

-Adiós, Itachi- se despidió el bebé

-Adiós, Oli- le dijo Itachi

Y Kurenai se marchó con el bebé

Después de eso los Akatsuki entraron a su casa

-Es raro que esa ninja no haya reaccionado raro al vernos, no?-dijo Hidan

-Si, que importa- dijo Pein ignorando lo mencionado

Mientras tanto…..

-Y bien cuanta información lograste obtener- dijo Kurenai a su bebé

-Mucha, esos tontos. No saben que los estuve espiando todo este tiempo-dijo el bebé con una sonrisa

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Oli-

-Mami me dará chocolates?-dijo el bebé muy tiernamente

-Si, hijo si-

Días después Akatsuki fue destruido…

FIN

**Reviews? Felicidades? Amenazas? Algo? **


End file.
